


Promenade

by mific



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: Yuletart, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Elizabeth and Neal take a stroll (a Regency AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/gifts).



> Ceares asked for a period piece and suggested several historical periods, so I picked Regency. This was a lot of fun to do, as I'm fond of this threesome. Original digital art created for Yuletart 2013.

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/362548/362548_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
